grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Moon Rising
|season = 2 |number = 3 |image = 203-aseveracion image.png |airdate = August 27, 2012 |writer = Richard Hatem |director = David Solomon |guests = Mark Pellegrino as Jarold Kampfer John Pyper-Ferguson as Hayden Walker Maddie Hasson as Carly Kampfer |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = |literary = |previous = |next = }} " " is the third episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the twenty-fifth episode overall. It first aired on August 27, 2012 on NBC. Synopsis Jarold Kampfer talks with his daughter Carly about easing up on her class load in high school. She says she will think about it but makes no promises. Carly goes to her room and is abducted by two of her Coyotl cousins, Kyle and Todd. They take her to the farm of their father Hayden Walker, where she will be the victim of an Aseveracion. Juliette is still in the hospital but seems to be recovering. When Nick enters her room she recognizes him as the cop who brought her to the hospital. He shows her pictures on his laptop of them together. She seems to remember everything except for him. Nick discusses her memory loss with her doctor, who says that they will not know more until they run more tests. He suggests that there might be damage to the part of the brain responsible for recognizing races rather than actual memory loss. Nick brings Monroe back with him to see Juliette, in hope that it will jog her memory of him. She remembers Monroe and their dinner together, but not that Nick introduced them or was there too. Jarold Kampfer visits Hank at the police station to get help finding Carly, who is Hank's god-daughter. While he is crying Nick sees him morph into a Coyotl. He leaves him with Hank as he goes to find a lead, actually visiting the trailer with Monroe. There he learns about Coyotls and the Aseveracion ritual. He returns to the police station, and says that he found nothing. When Hank leaves to get coffee he reveals to Jarold that he is a Grimm, knows Jarold to be a Coyotl, but that he is on his side and will do his best to help him get his daughter back. Jarold asks if Hank knows, and is told no. Nick mentions the Aseveracion ritual, which Jarold had not yet considered. He quickly comes to suspect his brother-in-law Hayden Walker of kidnapping. Hank comes back just in time to catch this without hearing the Wesen stuff. He looks up Hayden, who has recently moved from Texas to Portland, has had many traffic tickets, and gotten a job as a mechanic. They go to the mechanic shop (which was also listed as a place of residence) to investigate. When the detectives tell the owner of the shop that they are looking for Hayden, he says that he is looking for him too because he has not shown up for work in a couple days. He gives them an address of an apartment where Hayden is living. There is another Coyotl working there who leaves right after the cops to warn his pack at the farm. Hank and Nick follow the lead to the appartment. They knock on the door but get no response. When they both think they smell dead bodies, they break in. There is no one home, but they find many rotting animal carcasses in the bathroom. They also find paperwork showing that Hayden recently closed on a farm, and make note of its address. They follow the lead to the farm. Jarold insists on going with them, which Hank wants to forbid, but Nick allows. They tell him to stay in the car while they confront Hayden. Jarold gets upset, leaves the car, and starts to attack the other Coyotls. Hank wanders off and finds the place where the girl will be chained for the ritual. Nick notices that the rope hanging into their well is moving, and goes there to find the girl. As he pulls the girl out, they are barely missed by some bullets. They take refuge inside. While inside, Carly was panicking; she wants to get out, and begins to woge, her eyes begin to take a golden yellow color that Hank doesn't notice, but Nick does when she tries to get past him. When Carly sees that Nick is a Grimm, she assumes that he wants to kill her and begs Hank for protection, inadvertently morphing and showing her true visage to him. Hank sees this and pulls out his gun to shoot her. Nick talks him out of it. He reveals that he too saw her morph, that he saw the earlier morphs Hank saw too and even more before that. Hank at first thinks they are both crazy, but Carly helps him believe that the things are real. Nick's life as a Grimm is no longer secret from his partner. Hayden threatens to shoot Jarold if they do not give him Carly, or if they try to fight back. Nick decides to lay a trap for them. They allow Hayden to enter while the to her stay outside. Hayden attacks in his Wesen form, they they are ready. They manage to get him down and handcuff him. Carly screams, which draws the other Coyotls in. Jarold manages to overcome the one who stayed and held a gun on him, with Carly's assistance. Hank and Nick overpower and arrest the others. They return to the police station to fill out the official report. Hank thinks it is strange, as he has never had to intentionally omit much of what he knows before. But Hank tells Nick that this was one of the best days of his life, because he might still be crazy but at least now he is not alone. Juliette is released from the hospital and Nick takes her home. She notices a broken window and does not recall how it broke. Nick has a flashback to a fight, but lies and claims that a bird broke it. Juliette says that he is tired, and go upstairs to go to bed. Nick stays downstairs and looks at the couch, where he will presumably be sleeping fora while. Press Release As Hank continues to seek help to cope with the inexplicable sighting he had, an old friend, Jarold Kampfer, needs his help when his daughter goes missing. Nick’s expertise as a Grimm comes in to play as he investigates the disturbing motives linked to the disappearance. Wesen *Blutbad *Coyotl Images Promo images 203-promo1.jpg 203-promo2.jpg 203-promo3.jpg 203-promo4.jpg 203-promo5.jpg 203-promo6.jpg 203-promo7.jpg 203-promo8.jpg 203-promo9.jpg 203_Promo_Grimm_Diaries_Coyotl.png 203-promo10.jpg 203-promo11.jpg 203-jarold kempfer promo.jpg Videos Promo Video Production Notes *Bree Turner (Rosalee Calvert) was not credited and did not appear. Continuity Trivia *Nick finally successfully reveals details about the Wesen world to the first human (Hank). Unanswered Questions